Memiors of a Morningstar
by Lee Walker
Summary: My name is Lucifer Morningstar, I am part of a special family, It's older than records and each member has played vital roles in history. I myself am written in a very popular book and religion; as well as my brothers and my father. But what the book failed to mention is we are not angels or gods or demons. Just a family of Immortals. Well when I say immortal I mean not that we a
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucifer Morningstar, I am part of a special family, It's older than records and each member has played vital roles in history. I myself am written in a very popular book and religion; as well as my brothers and my father. But what the book failed to mention is we are not angels or gods or demons. Just a family of Immortals.

Well when I say immortal I mean not that we aren't killable we are, just we don't age, we don't get sick and we are a lot harder to kill.

My father has cast me out of the family for a crime that doesn't even warrant the punishment. I refused to end a life and thus proving myself disloyal.

Too many times have I taken lives; bloody and gruesome, limbs torn apart, skin removed slowly, organs harvested and soul destroyed. When I was called to end a life I did that and more, I wiped them off the earth leaving nothing but a crimson stain to ever prove they existed.

I have been away from the family for over 120 years. Left to wander the world alone. At first I was terrified but after a while I adapted…

March 14th 1967

The air is cold enough to make the hairs on my arms stand up, I feel a slight shiver coming on as I sit in wait on top of the building. My mark still visible in the dank light of his apartment in the building opposite. I check my watch '11:40… it's too early' I think to myself.

I ready my sword and lean against the wall of the roof entrance, the city is busy despite the lateness. Manhattan is the city that never sleeps after all.

I glance at the photo of my mark, she is a girl aged 17 long blond hair past her hips, the girls eyes are a piercing blue, her face is flawless and by the looks of her body she is well fed. I glance up at the girl as she moves through her life unaware of the danger she will soon be in.

The girl is donning a purple silk night gown and a towel wrapped around her hair indicating she has just bathed.

I notice something in my peripheral move on the roof I glance at the time. It reads 11:47. He has arrived to soon I stand and walk away from the edge of the roof, turn and take a running leap clearing the space between the buildings too far for a mortal to make. As my feet land on the target building a voice disturbs the steady background noises.

"Lucifer. It's been a while, how have you been?" The voice young but not lacking the tone only a person with experience of the world would have.

"Micheal." I growled. My long platinum blade aimed in his direction, the guard of my sword is a snake's head with the blade protruding from the mouth as if it where eating it. "You need to leave, your mission is over this girl is protected." The eyes of the snake begin to glow a blood red.

"Now now" Micheal taunts "that's no way to speak to your brother now is it. Besides my orders are to eliminate the girl no matter what." He states as if it's logical to end a life with a simple swing of his sword and not feel any remorse.

I step to the side away from the side of the building with his mark, he does the same matching me in distance and steps.

"Then you will go through me." I place one foot in front of the other, both hands on my sword and ready for a fight.

"So be it!" He roars as he lunges towards me sword aimed at my heart. I parry knocking his arm back and take my opening to run my blade through his cold unfeeling heart.

Damn! Another's sword sweeps in front deflecting my blow I leap back a few paces and glance around.

"Gabriel! Why are you here also?" I call into the darkness engulfing the majority of the roof.

Out of the shadow a blonde man steps sword raised,

He is relatively well built but not as much as myself or Micheal. "I knew you would be here" his voice calm. His features relaxed. "Micheal, go take care of your mission I will entertain our guest" a sinister smile creeps it's way across his younger face.

Without a moments hesitation my white wings shoot from my back and I take off, from the sound of it they both are following. I keep climbing until the air begins to thin. Each wing is the size of an average man. Micheal and Gabriel quickly catch up with great ease both with their swords aimed at me. I run my finger along the blade of my sword when it begins to glow a warm yellow and elongate, when the light fades a spear replaces my sword long and gold two eagles feathers tied around the neck of the spear. A long snake wrapping its body loosely up the pole.

Both angels stop their advance. "Brother, can we not get past this without violence, I would rather not spill family blood" Gabriel calls to me.

"Leave the girl and I will lay down my arms, if you continue I will lay you down! Both of you!" I ready my weapon pouring energy into it.

Gabriel and Micheal look to each other and nod, they proceed to put both their swords away and raise there arms to prove they are not a threat. "May we speak?" Gabriel calls. I nod in return revert my weapon and sheath it, I then gesture for them to follow me which they obey.

After a few minutes of flying we reach a place I deem safe to converse. A concealed island near liberty island, mortals cannot see nor set foot here because it's warded.

We all set down and and face each other. The island is bare apart from a small wooded area with a dense canopy where I call home.

"Speak!" I say my temper has always been short but I have always tried to manage it as best I can. I run my hands through my short dark brown hair and down my shaven face. I take off my black overcoat revealing a black slim fit long sleeve button up, sleeves rolled and dark grey smart trousers with a pair of shiny black pointed toe shoes.

"Why do you protect them so much? They are abominations." Micheal questioned as he stepped toward me.

"What gives any of us the right to destroy life. You act as if they are beneath us!" My anger is swelling up at the lack of decency these pair of twats show.

Gabriel takes this opportunity to speak. "They see you as the devil why would you protect them? Besides they are just mortals there are millions of them to the few of us what matter is it if a few die for the cause" with the passion in his voice I can tell he truly believes what he is saying.

"Yes, some see me as the devil and that is there prerogative, I see you as a monster is that reason enough for me to die because of an opinion? You are not judge jury or executioner, you have no right to take lives that the old man sees fit." I am fighting the urge to draw my sword and finish this discussion.

"No lucifer we are not judge jury or executioner we are merely keeping balance over population is a problem. These things breed too fast." Gabriel replies waving a loose strand of hair out of his face. Micheal remains silent feeling no need to add to his brothers argument.

"Only Gaia has the right to decide that she created them as well as us so it is her job to end who she sees fit and even then it is the fate's and death's jobs to do the deed not you and not me!" I wave a hand and branches wind their way down and take the shape of a chair behind me, I sit down and relax back into my newly formed throne.

Gabriel advances towards me another step in desperation for me to see things his way.

"Please brother, join us once again you were the best, we all know it" he has no argument to what I say which means he knows I'm right but he won't accept it.

"I have convened with Gaia, she supports my decision to protect the mortals. If you continue to harm them then I will stop you all" my golden eyes flare up threatening to burn their souls, if they had one. "Leave now think about what I have said and tell the old man my terms; leave the mortals or I will fight" I growled another wave of my hand to dismiss them.

"He won't have it" Micheal said before their wings unfolded and they departed.

I stood up from my oak throne, raised my hand palm facing the outset of the island, I pull out my sword and cut into my palm then closed my eyes.

"Their suffering means nothing to you,

Who are they to compare their pain to yours,

Now you will feel their pain"

As the blood falls from my palm it stops mid air and each drop making the floating blood ball get bigger and bigger, I keep my eyes closed until I hear a crackle as the energy pours into the blood. With a quick flick of my wrist the crimson ball turns to mist and begins to pursue my brothers.

I know that Micheal is right he want accept my terms, so I have done what is necessary. Every time they harm a mortal the pain will reflect on them.

It's been a few days since the last hunt and nothing has happened to the mortals. Well nothing that my brothers have done anyway.

I decide I will head to the pools and see what's happening in the world. After I arrive at the pool I wave my hand over it and the water quietens to reveal images allowing me to focus on points in the world. I focus on my last mark and as soon as her image enters my mind there she is that young girl going about her life… safe… unaware of the dangers that surround her.

Next I focus on my brothers knowing their wards would stop me seeing them, I couldn't help but try after all they are my family no matter how bad they are. As I suspected nothing just a black void. Out of frustration I decide I've seen enough I'll come back later and look again then. I look around me the fauna glowing a bioluminescent blue lighting up the dark woods where I live, I place a hand on one of the trees to charge up my energy, in return I care for this island, keep it pure and untouched. After an hour of feeding the woods I leave and fly back to Manhattan it's now just midday. Thankfully I have a ring on that hides me from mortals when I choose. My father gave me this ring so I can travel with ease amongst the mortals.

my life remains quiet and uneventful for many years.

May 22nd 2016

I stop at a usual café I visit when I travel here, a small not very popular place but it serves great coffees. I walk in the door the usual bell alerting staff of a customer.

The smell of freshly ground coffee filling my senses. I walk up to the counter pull out my wallet and order a caramel latte. Heidi usually works when I come in and she makes the best coffee of all the staff here, each cup a work of art.

"Your late today Lucifer." She says a huge smile on her face her shoulder length curly hair tied back, only her beads hanging down

She is a rock chick but she has such a bubbly infectious personality.

"Sorry Heidi, I got caught up on the island I was busy last night so had more to do today, how are things with you" she comes bounding round the counter and giving her usual big hug.

"I'm great thanks I just found out Racheal has tickets to a upcoming rock artists venue her friend is in the lineup. Wanna come?" She ran back around the counter to make my coffee.

"Of course that sounds awesome where do I get the tickets I'll grab one while I'm patrolling!" I can't help but get excited, a night out with Heidi and Racheal is always a good one. They are the only mortals to ever have seen the island.

An hour later while patrolling I hear a loud crack of lightning but not the normal kind someone has used a gateway.

I speed up gliding onto a nearby roof, sword drawn. I peer at where the lightning struck and what I saw almost stopped me dead.

A demon… not just any demon


	2. Chapter 2

A giant wolf stood amongst the buildings, fur as black as night, long sharp fangs and huge paws it stood at 15ft, the most noticeable crimson eyes set in its terrifying long face…Fenrir. Just the sight of it could shatter the will of any man.

As the people's eyes reached this horrific beast in shock they let out panicked screams, this only served to attract the beasts attention. It eyed the humans scrambling around knocking each other over Fenrir noticed that some parents abandoned their child to be easy prey for this demon.

'Damn mortals. No honour!' I curse under my breath as I spread my wings and dive to save a child from the jaws of Fenrir. Unfortunately I was to late as it snatched her up, fangs easily piercing the child's flesh, tearing into her lower abdomen.

I am use to such brutality from fierce beasts such as these. As I manage to correct my path and face the beast from the top of a road sign I see all that is left of the girl is the severed head as it plummets to the sidewalk. The impact left the head nothing more than a lumpy crimson mess. My eyes follow to the floor as the remains fall, the wolf licks the remaining blood of its chin.

"You will die beast!!" I roar as my sword is drawn and charge the beast… that's the last thing I remember.

Lucifer lay on a bed unconscious, he has been out of it for a week.

His short dark hair matted with blood and his body a wreck from that fight, bandages wrapped around various parts of his body.

All of the his clothing needed to be removed so his wounds could be tended to.

After another hour of being watched over he finally stirred.

"Where am I?" His voice horse and groggy from lack of use.

"My house, you were hurt badly during your fight.What's your name?" the voice asked riddled with concern.

"Lucifer, who are you?" His eyes where straining to see the figure that had cared for him.

"Lucifer as in the devil Lucifer?" The man was clearly avoiding giving Lucifer his name but he was too exhausted to push.

"I'm not the devil why do people always ask that!" Anger set in his tone, he tried to glare at the figure but found his lack energy didn't allow him to.

The figure got up from what Lucifer assumes is a chair and make their way over to him. A hand covers his forehead and stays for a few seconds before retreating.

"You're fever is down you will be fine, my name is Piers, you are recovering fast considering what happened"

"SHIT!! Fenrir what happened to it?" He bolted up causing his body to convulse and as quick as he had gotten up Piers had a bucket under his face. Lucifer proceeded to vomit profusely

"Don't worry it's dealt with, just rest your going to open your wounds if you carry on, your not ready for being mobile yet." His hand rubbing down Lucifers back, careful not to knock his broken wings.

"What are you if not the devil? Humans don't have wings last I checked"

"I'm an ancient." Lucifer murmured as if that answers everything.

"Sorry… Lucifer was it?" He nods in confirmation. "I'm gonna need more than that"

The ancient pulls his hand up to his face wiping all grime and sweat from his face. "We are what you would call Angels. Well we are where that belief came from, your Devil was inspired by me but has been misconstrued" he gives out a long sigh and looks at the person taking in everything in the small room now his vision is returning.

The man looks maybe mid twenties short light brown hair with a flick spiked at the front, nicely shaped cheekbones, full lips and clear blue eyes. He looks tired and beaten up himself.

"So your saying the bible is true to a point?" His well groomed features shift into a look of confusion.

"Yes and no, the events are close and some are spot on except the parts about me. We are not from heaven and there is no hell except that of your own making. When I was exiled by my father he influenced the religion of Christianity to portray me as a terrible deity, which in turn effected all other modern day religions." Piers had repositioned so he could pay attention.

"Why were you banished?" He asked because who wouldn't.

"I didn't want to kill mortals anymore. My father has taken it upon himself to become population control and I don't agree with it" Lucifer places the bucket beside his bed and looks towards Piers again. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. How did they kill Fenrir?"

"We tried everything; Tanks, UAV's armour piercing rounds nothing seemed to work we lost a lot of men and civilians. Then I found you and noticed your sword and since I was desperate to try anything so I used it." He looked down eyes laced with loss. "2 of my men died distracting it while I ran the sword through its skull"

"You humans always manage to surprise me. You succeeded where I failed and I thank you, I am sorry about your men." The only thought to enter his mind was he hoped it was quicker than the girls. He can still remember the screams until they became nothing more than choked gargles as her life left her body.

The young man stood and pushed Lucifer back to a lying down position. "You need to rest once your better you are free to go" he turned and left the room giving him no chance to respond.

The room was well maintained but small whitewash walls and oak flooring with only a simple dresser and wardrobe on the wall opposite his bed, a window just big enough to let enough light in. Covered with basic blue roll down blinds. He was glad for the comfort and slowly he began to slip into his subconscious.

Piers maintained a watchful eye over Lucifer. His body not far from full recovery, he sat and thought on what he had been told up until a week ago religion was always up for debate, but now this man has upturned his life with all he revealed.

'Could he be lying' Piers wondered. He takes out a small pocket bible.

'Fenrir, that's what he called it' he flipped through looking for any reference to the beast but found none. Frustrated he throws the book down and runs his hand through his short hair. He decides to question him when he awakens.

After a few more hours Lucifer regains consciousnesses his vibrant green eyes scan the room until they land on Piers slouched in his chair head buried in his hands. He looks distraught.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asks as he swings his legs round and off the bed.

Piers looks up and instantly is on his feet dashing over to help him steady himself.

"Nothing I'm fine, how are you feeling?" A look in his eyes indicating worry.

"I'm fine but the same cannot be said for you, allow me" he stands and as he begins to check the young man over for cuts and bruises he is met with resistance until Lucifer gives him a stern look. Most of the injuries have healed into scars, after closer inspection a lot of the scars are not from the run in with Fenrir. He traces his finger along a particularly prominent one along his lower abdomen just beneath his belly button. "How did you get this one?"

"That's a few years old during a mission in Edonia. A B.O.W injured me." There was clearly more to this story he wasn't telling, he could sense guilt and regret from the young man.

"I assume you're a soldier then?" Lucifer asked to change the subject but not completely.

"Almost. I work for an organisation called the BSAA. It's a private organisation dedicated to the eradication of Bio-Terrorism. We have branches all over the world since we don't just protect one country." Piers clearly has a sense of pride when it comes to this.

"And what is your role in the BSAA?" Lucifer's curiosity now peaked.

"I am the lieutenant and sniper for Alpha team." Then it dawns on him, he knows who Piers is.

"Wait a minute your Lieutenant Piers Nivans the youngest Legend who saved the world in Lanshiang am I right?" He says excitedly.

"I don't know about Legend, my Captain is a Legend he has saved the world more times than I have" Piers shrugs.

"I have met him before when I was dealing with an incident off the coast of Madagascar he was there we actually worked together to bring down a monster there, but yes you are a legend you sacrificed yourself for the safety of mankind, not many even your captain would do that. They cured your infection I heard" he was proud to have met the man who actually restored his faith in humanity.

"He never mentioned you before, but in honesty as close as we are I don't know him that well he never really talks about his past" even Piers is seemingly engrossed in the conversation.

"Don't worry I asked him not to because I don't really like public spotlight but I have no idea why he never mentioned the incident he did most of the work" Lucifer states humbly.

They spend the rest of the day discussing the amazing feats and exploits of the BSAA and alpha team.

Some time later Piers phone starts ringing. He stands and moves across the room. Lucifer can only here one side of the conversation.

"Captain, what do you need?" Lucifer wonders if it is Chris.

"I'm still with the civilian he is doing fine, healing well. A doctor came and checked over him after I patched him up, she said he just needed bed rest so I stayed to make sure he is good." There is barely audible chatter on the other end before piers responds.

"His name is Lucifer, he-" the voice has cut him off.

"Yes he said he knew you as well Captain, would you like to talk to him?" A quick response from the other side and piers hands his phone to Lucifer. "Captain wants to talk to you" this doesn't come as a surprise to him.

"Hey Captain Redfield." A smile forcing itself on his lips.

"'M good thanks, you?" By the sound of his voice he has definitely aged a lot since they last spoke.

"I'm good thanks, been a long time hasn't it" he let out a chuckle a little at the thought.

"Yes it has, did you ever think about my offer we could use someone like you here at the BSAA?" He takes on a hopeful tone as he says it.

"Well the world has gone south now with all that's happening. I'm being forced to come out a lot more" Lucifer hums.

"I will set you up to join alpha with me and Piers unless you would rather be on another team?"

"Okay but won't there be a bit of unease if I join?" Worry begins setting in now.

"You will be an asset and they will appreciate it. I will arrange everything and Piers will bring you to our base when your ready"

"Okay well I will give you back to piers and get ready, see you soon Chris!" With that he hands back his phone gathers up clothes left by Piers for after his recover and throws them on.

The young sniper finished the call and turns to Lucifer.

"Welcome to alpha team you are now officially our CQC specialist" a huge grin appears on his face.

"Thank you it's an honour but I thought I would have to do an entry exam or something?"

"Normally yes but seeing as it would be our Captain doing the exam and since he has worked with you before there is no need besides you now have 2 recommendations both from me and the Captain." Piers reaches beside the dresser and pulls out Lucifer's sword and his anti material rifle.

They both head out the door and across to an empty field surrounded by rundown abandoned building. It looks familiar… oh it's Manhattan.

"Is this because of Fenrir?" He asks sorrow set on his features.

"Unfortunately yes, we were able to evacuate the majority of civilians before it got too many" both glance around seeing the mess buildings covered with spatters of dried blood and windows missing hear and there, trees snapped walls knocked down along with a few of the building. "We are to meet here for extraction ETA is 10 minutes."


End file.
